poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest for Canterlot
Quest for Canterlot is the first movie in Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades. Summary Princess Yuna and her friends must seek out The Warriors of Virtue, Yun, the Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence), Lai, the Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Order), Yee, the Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness), Tsun, the Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Loyalty) and Chi, the Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom) as they'll use the Forces of Nature to save Canterlot from the wrath of Tai Lung with a help from their new friend, Jennifer. Plot The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream The film begins with La Muerte narrating the story, Shifu fighting Tai Lung, But he wasn't strong enough, Tai Lung was about to strike him down. Shifu woke up and only a dream. He finds Skylands was very fine. One day, Johnson and Hermione brought their daughter. A filly named Jennifer who was chosen to be part of Princess Yuna's Company. Tai Lung is Back/The Mane Council Then, Something burst from the ground. It was Tai Lung. Jennifer was learning from Flynn, Cali, Hugo, Mags, Buzz and Tessa about Skylands Academy. Meanwhile at the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Princess Trixie and the Mane 5 discovered that Tai Lung is on the move. They brought out the map and a magic orb. Twilight and her friends came to see the foals, gave them the map and the magic orb. Thunder Spectrum says " Harmony, Destiny and Prophecy". Discord brought out a portable train that will travel to any location anypony would wish to go. Soon, the quest begins and Yuna and her friends head to Skylands to make ready. Tai Lung captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council Meanwhile, Johnson and Hermione were just paying their visit the Mane Council. Then suddenly, Tai Lung came out of nowhere along with a bunch of Goblins. He has a much bigger plan for Canterlot by ruling Equestria by force. Twilight's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five Then, Twilight gave Yuna and her friends a warning message appearing in the magic Orb and explain to them about the Warriors of Virtue who can help them defeat Tai Lung. Just then, Po and the Furious Five showed up. Jennifer explained to them about Tai Lung's return and they agreed to help them. Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help Later, Yuna and her friends set out to find the Warriors of Virtue. And there they are, Yun, the Warrior of Water (Virtue of Benevolence), Lai, the Warrior of Wood (Virtue of Order), Yee, the Warrior of Metal (Virtue of Righteousness), Tsun, the Warrior of Earth (Virtue of Loyalty) and Chi, the Warrior of Fire (Virtue of Wisdom). Then, Jennifer pleaded them for their help against Tai Lung and rescue the Twilight, Sunset, Trixie, The Mane 5 and Johnson and Hermione. They agreed. That night, the foals made their campsite and they each got their own tents including Jennifer who is just going out to look at the stars. While Jennifer wanders, she was captured by Tai Lung and his buddies: Fenghuang, Junjie, Hundun and the Wu Sisters. Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Diamond The foals rescued Jennifer from the Wu Sisters as Po, the Fives and the Roo Warriors fought off Fenghuang, Junjie and Hundun. Then suddenly, Tai Lung surprised them. Then, Shifu fought him off buying Yuna and the others to escape. He and Tai Lung kept fighting and fighting. Tai Lung made Shifu fell on a collapsing cliff and the foals thought he's a goner. But, Shifu secretly found a ledge and kept his head down. They were sad after that they thought Shifu was gone. In the lava place, the foals carefully cross a bridge and Roger ran as quick as a flash got the Diamond of Fire for Chi to poses. Four more Diamonds to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past After the bridge collapsed and Tai Lung stole the map, Thunder Spectrum realized that he has the magic box from Discord to make the portable train into a boat, Yuna puts Jennifer in charge of driving and she enjoyed it very much. Then, Kowalski, Eva, Rhinox and Rattrap made a balloon out of the tents and everyone floated to find the next four diamonds. Later that night, Yun told Yuna and her friends their past story about how successful they were as the greatest warriors. Meeting Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc/Avoiding Booby Traps/In the Forest: The Next Three Diamonds The next day, Skyla felt a little bit of magic coming in the Forest. They followed Skyla and they met up with Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc who're send by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance to help them. As the foals enters the temple, They've discovered the Diamonds of Wood, Metal and Earth. Nyx was surprised if the diamonds would choose Lai, Yee and Tsun. Meanwhile, Discord was keeping watch inside the train for any danger. Suddenly, Fenghuang was spotted as he left to warn Yuna and the others. Then, Burn accidentally spit the gum and it touch the alarm beams. The Skeleton Warriors rised and the foals fought them off. But, the Skeleton Warriors became mixed together warrior but Jennifer pushed a button and he fell into the pit. Nyx got the diamonds just before Fenghuang got to is and they ran off. Through the Water Falls/The Last Diamond is found/One Epic Train Chase Then, Tigatron and Airazor had a reading on their scanner and discovered that the last diamond is through the Water Falls. Snowdrop goes up front with Yun watching her back and they've discovered the Diamond of Water. Jennifer begins to see that all five diamonds represented their medallions as it glows. Po pushed the button to open the doors as they head to the exit. The foals get to the portable train to make their way to Canterlot. While going through the tunnel, the mixed together Skeleton Warrior appears but he was hit off the train and Po, Cheng Ru, Ox, Croc and the fives fought them off. After reaching out of the tunnel, Yuna was glad that they don't have to deal with Tai Lung and his gang. But, Tai Lung, Junjie, Hundun and the Wu Sisters rides on a Wyvern while Fenghuang catches up. The chase is on, The Roo Warriors helps out Po and the others accidentally pushed a ejector seat and set Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake on top of the portable train. But, Tai Lung and the others overheard that they're on their way to Canterlot and catches up but the dragon crashed inside the tunnel while Boomer and Boom Jet brought out a bomb and exploded just after they made it out of the tunnel. Yuna and her friends have to leave the portable train behind because it has a broken wheel and deactivaded. Meanwhile, Tai Lung and the others had the Wyvern reach Canterlot before Yuna and her friends could. The Final Battle/Five Elemental Vertues/Tai Lung's defeat/Shifu's back/Welcome, Jennifer!/Ending At Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were expecting a visit from Princess Yuna and her friends from Skylands. Suddenly, Tai Lung and his gang appears and they're about to take over Canterlot. Then, Discord and the portable train (with the wheel was fixed and reactivated) And just in time, The fight is on as they fought off Fenghuang, Junjie, Hundun and the Wu Sisters as Yuna and Jennifer begin their fight against Tai Lung. Meanwhile, Yun, Lai, Tsun, Yee and Chi brought out the diamonds of their elements. And it was absorbed into their medallions. And the Warriors of Virtue, Po, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc possessed that power and took down Fenghuang, Junjie, Hundun and the Wu Sisters, then Tai Lung was defeated when he was send to Tartarus. When everything went back to normal, Shifu returns and he was very proud of them along with Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Princess Sunset Shimmer and Princess Trixie. Later that day, Johnson and Hermione were very proud of their daughter, Jennifer became part of Princess Yuna's company with the Warriors of Virtue as her Guardians. The film ends with The Candle Maker advising the viewers to write their own stories. Trivia *This movie is a mixture of Quest for Camelot and Doogal. *This movie takes place after The Great Skylands Rescue. *This is how Jennifer makes her debut. *The Warriors of Virtue became Jennifer's Guardians in the end of this movie. *La Muerte served as the narrator. Songs #Music Score - Main Titles (from Doogal) #Magic' - Pilot # #'Simply Wonderful' - # #Music Score - '''Train's Back (from ''Doogal)''' # # # # # Scenes #The Opening Scene/Shifu's dream #Tai Lung is Back/The Mane Council #Tai Lung captures Jennifer's Parents/Trapping the Mane Council #Twilight's warning message/Getting help from Po and the Furious Five #Seeking the Warriors of Virtue/Jennifer pleading for their help #Shifu vs. Tai Lung/Shifu was gone forever/In the Lava Place: The First Diamond #Four more Diamonds to find/Yun tells Yuna and her friends the warriors past #Meeting Cheng Ru, Storming Ox and Croc/Avoiding Booby Traps/In the Forest: The Next Three Diamonds #Through the Water Falls/The Last Diamond is found/One Epic Train Chase #The Final Battle/Five Elemental Vertues/Tai Lung's defeat/Shifu's back/Welcome, Jennifer!/Ending Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Movies Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades